


you know that my train can take you home

by salviohexia98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, First Date, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia98/pseuds/salviohexia98
Summary: Dean decides to ask Cas out on a date. He takes Cas stargazing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	you know that my train can take you home

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of something my boyfriend said to me once. I like the idea of Dean and Cas finally taking the chance to be happy and do normal things. Enjoy :)

Dean woke up this morning with a plan. He was finally going to ask Cas out. On a _real_ date. Not a happy hour after a long hunt or a motel breakfast as they rushed out the door. Cas deserved to be shown how loved he was, and Dean was going to be the one to give that to him. 

Dean found Cas as he was putting some books back on the shelf in the bunker library. As he heard Dean enter the room, he looked up and nodded in greeting. Dean let out a sigh, looking down at the floor and shaking his head slowly in an attempt to rid himself of the feeling that he might combust at any moment. Before he could chicken out, Dean blurted, “Will you go on a date with me, Cas?”

Cas stopped in his tracks, gaping at Dean. Dean could feel himself panic as he waited for his friend’s answer. What if Cas didn’t want to? What if he didn’t feel the same way Dean did? Feeling his confidence wear off as more time went by without a response from Cas, Dean turned around to flee the room. Before he could move, though, he felt Cas wrap a warm hand around his arm to pull him back in. “I’d love to, Dean. But I know that dates are for people who are romantically involved. Are you asking me to go with you as your brother?”

Dean stifled a laugh. This was the Cas he knew and loved so dearly. “No, Cas. Definitely not as a brother.”

Later that day, Dean stood in front of the mirror, smoothing his shirt sleeves out nervously. He was _finally_ going on a date with Cas and he wanted everything to be perfect. Typically, Dean would take his dates to a nice dinner, but since angels didn’t eat, he had to come up with other plans. 

Dean opened the door to leave the bathroom, walking out into the hallway and directly into Cas. “I apologize, Dean. I did not realize you were in there.”

Dean took one look at Cas and it immediately took his breath away. Cas had forgone his usual trenchcoat, choosing instead to wear one of Dean’s sweaters with some very well-fitting jeans. The idea of Cas wearing his clothing on their first date made his face heat up. Giving Cas a nervous smile and unconsciously moving his hand up to rub against the back of his neck, Dean stuttered, “I-It’s okay, man. You almost ready to head out?”

The side of Cas’ mouth moved upward to give Dean a soft, lopsided smile. “Of course, Dean.”

The drive there was silent. Dean didn’t know how to act in this kind of situation. He was taking his best friend, his angel, on a _real_ date. What do you talk about when you’ve waited twelve years just to have this moment? The weather? Cas was staring out the window. It was making Dean nervous. Maybe Cas was rethinking going out with Dean. Dean took a deep breath and tried to center himself. Cas, as though he could hear Dean’s anxieties, looked over at Dean with a content look on his face. “I’m looking forward to our date, Dean”.

With those few words, Dean’s worries melted away. It was exactly what he needed to hear. Cas always did know him best. “Me too, Cas.”

As they pulled into the empty lot, Cas’ face scrunched up in confusion. “What are we doing here, Dean?”

Dean parked the car and pulled an old blanket and a small picnic basket out from the backseat. Quirking his eyebrow and smirking at the angel, he explained, “We’re gonna sit on the hood of the Impala, look at the stars, and have a beer or two.”

Dean spread the blanket out on the hood, handed Cas a beer, and they got settled next to one another, laying back against the windshield. Dean could feel the warmth radiating off of Cas, and it took everything in him not to wrap his arms around his friend.

They sat there for so long, in silence, just enjoying one another’s presence. Dean couldn’t be sure what time it was anymore. It didn’t matter. They had all the time in the world, now.

Dean looked away from the night sky to stare at Cas. He wasn’t moving, just staring in awe at the stars. Dean felt his heart swell with adoration for the man sitting next to him. Castiel looked down for a moment, noticing Dean staring at him.

Dean couldn’t help himself. It was all too much to handle. “I love you.”

Dean pressed his hand against his mouth, as though he could take the words back and pretend he hadn’t said them aloud. Cas choked, turning his gaze from the sky to look at Dean quickly. “You _love_ me?”

With a shaky breath, Dean said, “Yeah. I really do.”

Cas’ face was almost… _glowing_ with happiness. Dean hadn’t seen the angel look like that in all the years he had known him. If he had known Cas would react this way, he would’ve told him how loved he was a long time ago. Cas looked down at the table for a brief moment before his eyes moved back up to Dean’s. “How long?”

Dean reached across the picnic blanket to cover Castiel’s hand with his own. As he interlaced their fingers, he squeezed Cas’ palm as he gathered his thoughts. He remembered the moment very clearly. “It was one morning in the bunker. I was watching you after you woke up. You were in the kitchen making coffee and your hair was a mess. I remember thinking that you looked… irresistible.”

Cas felt the heat rush to his face, embarrassed. But Dean continued. “I had known for a long time that what I felt for you wasn’t the same as what I felt for Jack, or even for Sam. But that moment… I knew that you were it for me, Castiel. You are my best friend, and I can’t imagine waking up each morning without your grumpy, feathered ass. I love you so much, Cas.”

Cas closed his eyes, taking a moment before responding. “I love you too, Dean.” Cas said, with the biggest smile on his face. Dean thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “I’ve loved you since I pulled you out of Hell. You changed me for the better, that day and every day since then. I would be honored to wake up with you every day. I am grateful for every moment I get to spend with you.”

Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Cas loved him back. “Let’s get out of here.”

As they drove back to the bunker, Cas tentatively reached across the seat of the Impala and pressed his palm into Dean’s thigh, rubbing his thumb along the denim of Dean’s jeans. Dean gasped, looking down at Cas’ hand for a moment before giving Cas a shy smile. This is how it was always meant to be.

When they arrived home, Dean got out of the Impala as fast as possible so he could open Cas’ door for him. They walked to Dean’s bedroom door, hand in hand. Not wanting the night to end, Dean turned to face Cas. Slowly, he released Castiel’s hand to rest his own against his friend’s jaw. Cas felt his eyes slip shut, waiting patiently for the inevitable. Dean leaned forward and pressed his mouth softly against Cas’ slightly chapped lips, before pulling back slightly and resting his forehead against the angel’s. “Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> salviohexia.tumblr.com


End file.
